


New Year, New Beginnings

by fandomsandxfiles



Series: Files From the FBI's Most Unwanted [13]
Category: The X-Files
Genre: Episode: s07e04 Millennium, F/M, MSR, New Years
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 08:00:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28467936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomsandxfiles/pseuds/fandomsandxfiles
Summary: The world didn't end when they kissed, but Mulder and Scully had a new question to answer.
Relationships: Fox Mulder/Dana Scully
Series: Files From the FBI's Most Unwanted [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2020487
Comments: 2
Kudos: 42





	New Year, New Beginnings

**Author's Note:**

> I kept seeing gifs of the millennium kiss on my tumblr dash, so I wrote this :) Happy New Year!!

_"The world didn't end."_

_"No, it didn't."_

_"Happy New Year, Scully."_

_"Happy New Year, Mulder."_

Scully found herself replaying that moment for hours after the fact. The feeling of Mulder's lips on hers for the first time, the pure unadulterated joy that she had felt, the loving smiles they both wore. She had been thinking about what it would be like to kiss him for much longer than she wanted to admit, and it finally came to pass. 

When they parted ways for the night, Scully could barely contain her smile. She couldn't stop thinking about him, but then it took a slightly more dangerous turn. She found herself wondering if that kiss meant as much to Mulder as it did to her, or was it just a new year's obligation, and she was in the right place at the right time?

The next morning, she had just barely gotten out of bed when there was a knock at her apartment door. When she pulled the door open, Mulder was standing in the doorway, holding two coffee cups and a paper bag. "We had a long night last, so I brought breakfast," he said as he stepped into the living room. "And coffee." 

Scully grabbed one of the coffee cups from him and immediately took a sip. She didn't really sleep that well the night before because she was too busy worrying about the state of their partnership, so the smell of the drink was too good for her to wait. The warm drink settled in her stomach and she tried to calm her nerves, but she knew why he was here. They had to talk about last night. 

It was like neither of them wanted to broach the topic, but Scully eventually just bit the bullet. "Mulder, we have to talk about last night." 

He was getting plates for the two of them out of her cupboard, and she could hear him falter a little bit. "We do," he finally said, turning around to face her. "I'm sorry-" he started to say. 

"If you're apologizing because you think I don't care for you in that way, stop right now," she said, feeling much bolder than usual. Maybe it was the fact that she wasn't fully awake yet, or that she was still running on joy from their kiss the previous night. 

"You do?" 

"We've been partners for how long at this point, and you haven't noticed?" she said, eyebrows raised. 

"Well, I thought-" he started to stammer out, and she smiled at his expression. 

"You know, for an Oxford-educated genius, you're not actually that observant." 

Her answer to that statement was a kiss, just as perfect as the one from the night before. She immediately kissed back, and before they knew it, they were kissing senselessly in the middle of Scully's kitchen. They broke apart in a frenzy for air, and Mulder leaned back in to whisper in her ear. "You know the food's going to be cold if we keep doing this, right?"

"I don't care," she said, as he slipped his arms around her waist and pulled her close. "Just kiss me again Mulder. I think we've waited long enough."

The new millennium technically wouldn't start until next year, but a new chapter in their relationship was beginning right now. 

_\- the end -_


End file.
